Kiriakis family
The Kiriakis family is a fictional family on the NBC daytime soap opera Days of our Lives. Family Members: First Generation: *Demetrius Kiriakis (deceased) Second Generation: *Yurgos Kiriakis (deceased) *Aristotle Kiriakis (deceased) *Athena Kiriakis (deceased) Third Generation: *Alexander Kiriakis I (deceased) *'Victor Kiriakis I' *Titus Kiriakis (deceased) *Deimos Kiriakis (deceased) Fourth Generation: *'Justin Kiriakis' *Isabella Toscano (deceased) *Beauregard "Bo" Brady I (deceased) *Philip Kiriakis *'Alexandros "Xander" Kiriakis' Fifth Generation: *Alexander Kiriakis I *Joseph "Joey" Kiriakis *Victor Kiriakis II *'Jackson "Sonny" Kiriakis' *'Brady Black' *Shawn-Douglas "Shawn" Brady *Chelsea Brady *Beauregard "Zack" Brady II (deceased) *'Ciara Brady' *Tyler Wilkens Sixth Generation: *Tate Black *Claire Brady Family Tree: Demetrius Kiriakis (deceased) * m. Antonia Kiriakis 19??-19?? (deceased) ** c. Yurgos Kiriakis (deceased) *** m. Sophie Kiriakis 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Alexander Kiriakis ***** m. Christina Kiriakis 19??-19?? (deceased) ****** c. Justin Kiriakis ******* m. Adrienne Johnson 1987-1990 (died 2020) ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1988) ******* a. Anjelica Deveraux (died 2017) ******** c. Alexander Kiriakis (born 1989) ******* m. Adrienne Johnson 1990-2010 (died 2020) ******** c. Joey Kiriakis (born 1990) {adopted} ******** c. Victor Kiriakis II (born 1990) {adopted} ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1991) {medical abortion} ******** c. Sonny Kiriakis (born 1991) ********* m. Will Horton 2014-2018 ********* m. Leo Stark 2018-2019 ********* m. Will Horton 2019- ******* m. Adrienne Johnson 2011-2015 (died 2020) ******* m. Adrienne Johnson 2019-2020 (died 2020) **** c. Victor Kiriakis ***** a. Loretta Toscano (deceased) ****** c. Isabella Toscano (born 1960, died 1992) ******* a. John Black ******** c. Brady Black (born 1992) ********* m. Chloe Lane 2005-2007 ********* m. Theresa Donovan 2014 ********** c. Tate Black (born 2015) {carried by Kristen Blake} ********* a. Kristen Blake ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2020) ******* m. John Black 1992 ***** a. Caroline Brady (died 2019) ****** c. Bo Brady (born 1963, died 2015) ******* a. Megan Hathaway ******** c. Unnamed child (deceased) ******* m. Hope Williams 1985-1995 ******** c. Unnamed child (died 1986) ******** c. Shawn-Douglas Brady (born 1987) ********* a. Belle Black ********** c. Claire Brady (born 2005) ********* m. Mimi Lockhart 2006-2007 ********* s. Belle Black ********** c. Unnamed child (died 2006) ********* m. Belle Black 2007- ******* m. Carly Manning 1991 ******* m. Billie Reed 1994-1995 ******* m. Billie Reed 1997-1998 ******** c. Chelsea Brady (born 1998) {stolen & given up for adoption} ******* m. Hope Williams 2000-2012 ******** c. Zack Brady (born 2000, died 2006) {switched at birth} ******** c. Ciara Brady (born 2006) ******* m. Hope Williams 2012-2014 ****** m. Carly Manning 1991-1992 ****** m. Kate Roberts 1993-1994 ****** s. Kate Roberts ******* c. Philip Kiriakis (born 1995) {carried by Vivian Alamain} ******** m. Belle Black 2005-2007 ******** s. Mimi Lockhart ********* c. Tyler Wilkens (born 2007) {carried by Lauren Chaffee} ******** m. Melanie Jonas 2010-2011 ********* c. Unnamed child (died 2011) ****** m. Vivian Alamain 1995-1997 ****** m. Nicole Walker 2003-2008 ****** m. Vivian Alamain 2010-2011 ****** m. Maggie Simmons 2011- **** c. Titus Kiriakis (deceased) ***** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) ****** c. Xander Kiriakis ******* m. Nicole Walker 2018-2019 *** m. Unknown woman 19??-19?? (deceased) **** c. Deimos Kiriakis (died 2017) ***** m. Eve Donovan 2017 ** c. Aristotle Kiriakis (deceased) ** c. Athena Kiriakis (deceased) Category:Families